MITCHELL Project
MITCHELL Project (known as Viacom Networks Japan K.K. worldwide, MITCHELLプロジェクト in Japan and by it's moniker name MITCHELL Project Ltd.) is the Japanese videogame joint venture and manga-influenced publishing unit of Nickelodeon Group, a subsidiary of Viacom International Inc., a division of Viacom Media Networks. The company itself is responsible for marketing and licensing the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise, consisting of video game software, television series, films, comics , home entertainment products, merchandise, and other ventures. It was established through joint investment by the three businesses holding the copyright on Mitchell Van Morgan: Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon Interactive Games and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It began operating in 1998 and adopted the moniker MITCHELL Project Ltd. in 2000. The company is headquartered in the Viacom Media Networks Japan in Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Minato-ku, Tokyo. It is the only Nickelodeon subsidiary that shares a similar relationship to it's sibling company United Plankton Pictures and it mainly rivals Nintendo's Joint Venture company The Pokémon Company. The modern incarnation dates from the Late 90s, the year that the company was launched along with Nickelodeon's Japanese television channel Nickelodeon Japan created by the Viacom Media Networks employees. Most of it's fictional characters operate in a single reality, fictional universe and Nickelodeon programs known as the Mitchell Universe, with locations that mirror real-life cities and real-life dimensions. Most of the Mitchell Van Morgan Characters are based in Raleigh, NC & Orange County, NC. the beaches of Raleighopolis are based on Wilmington Beach, NC. The whereas of Dusty have historically been based in a distant, post-apocalyptic 200-year future of Raleigh, North Carolinia and Amber's stories often have been set in the Parallel Dimensions of Raleigh, North Carolinia itself. The stories of Constant Payne are often based on Nickelodeon's first shelved anime-inspired Dieselpunk science fiction action-adventure pilot, Constant Payne, with an aesthetic inspired by "Russian wood-block propaganda posters of the 1920s and 30's of Charlotte, NC. Overview MITCHELL Project is an Japanese videogame joint venture and manga-influenced publishing unit of Nickelodeon Group, a subsidiary of Viacom International Inc., a division of Viacom Media Networks. The company founded in 1998 after Nickelodeon's Japanese TV channel Nickelodeon Japan created by the Viacom Media Networks employees. Its headquarters is located in the Viacom Media Networks Japan in Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Minato-ku, Tokyo. Its production includes the animated television series Mitchell Van Morgan and his comics in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It is the only Nickelodeon subsidiary that shares a similar relationship to it's sibling company United Plankton Pictures. From 1998 to Present, the company published an anime-styled nickelodeon comicbook universe series based on Nickelodeon's Mitchell franchise. Nickelodeon Japan announced the venture in a 2011 press release. Logo appearance Their logo shows mostly Nickelodeon's Japanese hand writing. "MITCHELL Project" is written in Japanese Nickelodeon text on the same background as Nickelodeon. The logo currently appears at the end of all Mitchell Van Morgan episodes. Before the company was founded, at the end of the early version of the series' pilot episode in 1996, there was a logo with the "Created By" text above, the Mitchell Van Morgan sketch drawing in the middle and the "Viacom Networks Japan KK" text below. Gallery MITCHELL Project (Viacom Networks Japan K.K.) Mitchell's Viacom Networks Japan logo.png|A rare early logo used in the ending of the original 1997 version of "Mitchell Van Morgan pilot," before MITCHELL Project was created. MITCHELL Project tokyo office.png|Entrance of MITCHELL Project in Tokyo Mitchell's Viacom Networks Japan current logo.png|Current logo Mitchell's Viacom Networks Japan past logo.png|Logo used in 2004 to 2010. Mitchell Van Morgan Comics Mitchell Van Morgan Comics logo.png Mitchell Van Morgan Comics short logo.png|Short name for Mitchell Van Morgan comics Mitchell Van Morgan Universe logo.png|Mitchell Universe comic logo References Category:Animation companies Category:Video game companies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series